A New Hero
by Future157
Summary: What happens when future Gohan goes to the naruto shippuden world. pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

"Ka-me android scum I won't allow you to hurt anyone else" Gohan said in an angry tone."Ha-me" Gohan said as he charged up energy.

"Ah Gohan will you ever learn, we've been through this before, you can't win I know it, you know it, everyone knows it, it would be in your best interest to give up now not that it will make a difference were going to kill you ether way" Android 17 said in a cocky manner.

"Never, Its true I may not be able to defeat you, but... I can't give up everyone is counting on me to beat you" Gohan said remembering all the warriors who gave their life to bring down the evil androids."I owe it to them and all the people you've killed in cold blood to beat you" Gohan said as he put arms and yelled "Ha" as a blue/white energy raced from his hand. The blast of energy came at the androids at a incredible speed, but the androids remained unwavering as they let the blast hit them full on. The blast hit with tremendous force enough to blow up the earth (if not aimed correctly like vegeta's final flash) the huge explosion shook the planet to it's core, gohan had to put up a energy shield just so he won't get caught in his own blast. The smoke cleared to reveal two completely unharmed androids.

"Was that it" android 18 said in a almost disappointed kind of way.

Gohan gasped and said "you should be dead", but before he could say another word android 18 phased out,"where did she go darn it I can't sense her out" Gohan said while trying to find the android.

reappearing in front of Gohan "Looking for me" 18 said before kneeing him in the stomach causing Gohan to spit up a bit of blood. Gohan punched 18 straight in the face his counter attack did not end there, Gohan brought his left leg to her rib cage causing 18 to start rocketing through the air, but before he could chase after her 17 who had taken the chance to sneak up behind Gohan while his attention was on 18, placed his hands on Gohan's back and fired a ki blast straight through his back and out his chest.

"Damn you ANDROIDS" Gohan screamed in agonizing pain.

"Gohan wake up" said a unknown voice. "Wake up its just a dream, wake up", Gohan slowly opened his eyes, to see two figures standing above him. One was a blue haired woman who seemed to be getting up in the years that Gohan instantly recognized as Bulma, the other was a purple haired boy who seemed to be younger then himself that Gohan recognized as trunks.

Gohan asked the obvious question "What happened" Gohan said trying to regain his senses.

"We fought the androids and I'm sorry if I had been stronger this would not have happened" Trunks said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean" Gohan said before realising one of his arms were missing. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ARM! Gohan shouted, Suddenly he got flash backs of his fight with Trunks against the evil androids at the amusement park.

"You lost you're arm saving me, if only I had been stronger then maybe you would" Trunks said before Gohan stopped him.

"Its not fault Trunks nobody could be prepared for just how evil the androids are" Gohan said in a reassuring tone. "It those damn androids fault they hurt countless innocent people and I'm helpless to stop it" said Gohan in a furious tone.

"Gohan i know you want to kill the androids, with your current power you are no match for them, I'm not saying you should run away I just don't want to see you get hurt" Bulma said in a concerned tone.

"I know Bulma, but what exactly am I supposed to do, everyone's dead Yamcha,Tien,my father Goku,Vegeta i can't let their deaths be in vain, I will kill the androids even if it costs me my life. Gohan sad/angry tone.

"Gohan there might be a way to defeat the androids without fighting them" said Bulma.

"What did you have in mind mom" said Trunks finally speaking up.

"We'll it stands to reason that Gero knew about 17 and 18's rebellious nature, he would not have activated them without some way to turn them off, but with the lab destroyed chances of finding them are slim, (remember this is before they learned of Gero's seceret underground laboratory) so instead I started research on them and I know I am so close to figuring out how to turn them off, it should not take more than two weeks to finish my research and build a device to shut them down" Bulma stated proudly.

"That's amazing Bulma" Gohan said excited about her project.

"Follow me to the lab, I'll show you two the plans" Bulma said as she led them to the lab. Once inside Gohan immediately spotted the plans for 17 and 18 on her desk, looking around he spotted a huge arch shaped door with several wires attached to it.

"Hey Bulma what is that?" Gohan asked pointing to that door.

"That is a machine that allows people to travel between dimensions, I was going to explore new dimensions like Christopher Columbus of new dimensions, but after the android attack it seemed kind of pointless, what's the point of going to new dimensions if there's nobody to tell that you found a new dimension" Bulma said in a disappointed tone.

"Does it work?" Gohan asked.

"I have tried with an apple and it worked just fine, but I have never tried with a living being" Bulma said sadly. Gohan started to walk toward the door, marveling at the piece of machinery."Hey don't go near that" Bulma said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Bulma I won't touch anything, I just want to get a better look" Gohan said as continued to walk toward the giant door, until he was right in front of the door. Suddenly blue streams of energy entered the machine from Gohan's body.

"Gohan what are you doing" said Bulma.

"I'm not doing anything I can't move and I starting to feel weak" Gohan said as the door on the machine started to open.

"I think i might know whats happening, I built this machine to be powered by ki, when I transported the apple it worked fine because the apple had no ki or at least enough to affect it, I cut the power so it would not take up energy from the rest of the lab, it must be using Gohan as a alterative energy source"

"Mom focus" screamed Trunks.

"Right" is all Bulma said before she started typing furiously on her computer. "Oh no this is bad, the machine is over charged if I don't activate the wormhole the excess amount of energy will blow this place sky high, killing the thousands of people in this bunker" Bulma said sadly knowing what she had to do. "All I can do for you gohan is send you to a dimension with habitable enviroment" said a sad bulma.

Trunks hearing this screamed "Mom don't do it, there must be another way"

"I'm sorry Trunks, but you know gohan would never forgive us if I sacrificed thousands of people to save him" Bulma said as she pushed certain buttons and a wormhole opened at the center of the door, that pulled Gohan in like a vacuum centimeter by centimeter inch by inch.

"NO" was all Trunks could scream as the wormhole sucked up the last of his friend and the door closed behind him.

We'll I am still new to writing story, so give me feedback on how I did, I also accept criticism, just review, in english if you please. Oh and one more thing for the sake of this story Gohan will be 17. We'll review and by.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to Gohan like there was no end to this place, it had been two days since Gohan was sucked through the wormhole, but in that time Gohan had not seen an end in sight to the wormhole. He was stuck between time and space, stuck wondering, thinking "what if the androids kill Trunks and Bulma while I'm away" was one thought Gohan had. "What if I never get to see them again" was another, but through it all Gohan was left floating, wondering, hoping. Gohan thought about flying through this place to find his own universe, but there was no guarantee he would find his own universe and even if he could, gravity was pulling him toward his destination with a force of 10,000 times earths gravity. So he decided to let gravity take him where ever it was going, he trusted Bulma and knew she would not send him somewhere he could not handle himself. Then after two long days, Gohan finally saw out of the corner of his eye an exit and gravity was pulling him straight towards it, his journey had finally come to a end.

* * *

><p>In Konoha Naruto Uzumaki had finally come back after a two and half year long journey. "Hello Village hidden in the leaves Naruto Uzumaki is back" Naruto said as he was standing on top of a giant pillar.<p>

"Is that really him?" Sakura said as she stared at the man on the pillar.

"Looks like" said konohamaru to the pink haired girl.

"When did you get back to the village Naruto?" Sakura shouted to the man on top of the pillar.

"Just now, long time no see a Sakura" Said Naruto as he descended to the ground, next to Sakura.

"Wait you've gotten taller then me haven't you" Sakura said finally noticing the height difference.

"Ya I guess I have" Said Naruto calmly.

"He seems more grown up since last time I saw him" thought Sakura. "So Naruto what do you think, do I seem more like a woman to you "Sakura asked Naruto.

"Nope, you haven't changed at all" said Naruto causing Sakura to cross her arms angrily.

"Smooth kid could you be any more oblivious" said Naruto's teacher Jiraiya.

"Hey Naruto look at this, Sexy Jutsu" said Konohamaru causing steam to come out of Jiraiya's nose, and Sakura to get a shocked expression. Turning back into his normal state Konohamaru said "well what do you think, not to bad in the curves department right" asked Konohamaru.

Naruto stared at him with a disappointed look and said "ha, Konohamaru I'm not that scrawny little kid anymore, and you shouldn't be using jutsu like that ether its beneath you."

"Well I'll be, its not just the outside that's changed, I kind of miss the old Naruto, but you've turned out pretty well haven't you, knowing you I bet you got a whole bunch of incredible jutsu to show us, haven't you" thought Sakura.

"I mean come on Konohamaru is that all you got, now step aside and get a load of my grand spanking new pervy ninjutsu" said Naruto.

"Right, like a new pervy ninjutsu" thought Sakura before realizing what he said.

"Here we go" said Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you pervy little dufus" Said Sakura as she punched naruto across the face, causing him to skid across the ground.

"Wait Sakura what is that" Naruto said as Sakura held him up by his jacket.

"Oh no, your not getting out of this one" said an angry Sakura.

"No really, what the hell is that" asked a bruised up Naruto. Looking around, Sakura noticed everyone was looking up at the sky with shocked expressions, following there gaze she looked up at the sky, she saw what looked like a meteor about to land outside the village.

"Boom" was heard as the object landed in the forest outside the village.

"It sound's like it landed, I think we should check it out" said a still stunned Konohamaru.

"I guess we will have to settle this later" Sakura said as she let go of Naruto, and went to check out what happened. Just before Sakura exited the Konoha gates, Sakura was stopped by three ambu members.

"Sorry miss, this is under ambu investigation, not even Jounin are allowed through these gates right now" said one of the members.

* * *

><p>As Gohan slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he noticed roughly three menwoman gathered around him, what seemed strange to Gohan was that they all wore animal masks to hide their faces. Seeing Gohan open his eyes one of the ambu said "he is not as dead as he seems, we'll have to take him to the Konoha hospital, Cat you report what happened to the Hokage, I am sure she will want to hear about this" was all Gohan could make out before slipping into a deep sleep again.

* * *

><p>Drinking as always was the blond haired beauty, the fifth hokage Tsunade. In a huge puff of smoke the ambu member Cat appeared, upon seeing the fifth drink away, made a sweat drop appear on cats face. "You have something to report" asked Tsunade in a manner that said you better have something important to say for interrupting me.<p>

"Yes lady hokage ,its about the meteor that crashed near Konoha today, we went to see what it was, but when we got there instead of a meteor we were expecting to find, we found a black haired man, with a scar across his face right in the middle of the crater" said cat causing Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura (who had been listening in on the hokage's conversation) to gasp in shock.

Tsunade who heared this said "come in I know your listening Naruto, Sakura".

"I'm so sorry lady hokage, I suggested we go home, but Naruto insisted we listen in" Sakura said pointing her finger at Naruto.

"Ah Sakura" was all Naruto said in his defense.

"It's ok your not in trouble, if your that determined to listen in our little conversation, then I guess you can hear what cat has to say" said Tsunade. "Please go on Cat" Tsunade said diverting her attention to Cat.

"As I was saying instead of finding a meteor we found a man, we thought he was dead, but he started to open his eyes, before passing out again, the others took him to the hospital, while I came to deliver the news to you" said Cat.

"Thank you Cat, you are dismissed" said Tsunade diverting her attention back to Naruto, and Sakura. "Listen carefully you two, I want you to meet this newcomer I have something interesting planned for three of you" said lady Tsunade.

"Right, come on Naruto" Sakura said as she pulled Naruto's ear toward the hospital.

"Ouch, Sakura that hurts" Naruto said as he followed Sakura to the hospital.

Once they were gone Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Ah Kakashi just the man I wanted to see, I want to see what the man who fell from the sky can do, I hope you don't mind taking him on along with Naruto, and Sakura" said lady Tsunade. "Usually there are three people on a team anyway" said Tsunade.

"I guess if have to" said Kakashi before disappearing in puff of smoke.

"I wonder how they will do against Kakashi" thought Tsunade before returning to her drinking.

* * *

><p>Ok I have had this chapter done for a while now just been to lazy to type it up. As for pairing's I will probably hold a poll. please review I want to hear what I did good and what I can improve on, but my writing won't get better if you guys don't review. As for Jawisian hope I revealed enough to get a proper review. Well review and bye.<p> 


End file.
